


Primal Bonding

by zefurr



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling, Feet, M/M, Monkeys, Tickling, monkey transformation, mystical monkey powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 04:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zefurr/pseuds/zefurr
Summary: After graduation, Ron's monkey powers manifest in a drastic transformation and he turns to the one person who could help





	Primal Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea of mine written by my friend Jakoto/G00da who gave me permission to post this here.

Monty awoke to the sounds of rustling leaves as the sun beamed overhead. He dozed off again and tried to remember what he was doing before as he rubbed his eyes. Monty then felt the end of a tail briefly blocked his vision and brushed upon his rugged face. He then realized it wasn’t his own but belonged to the young man that was leaning right under him.

“Stoppable.” Monty murmured.

It would have been instinctual to give the sleepy adolescent a swift kick off the branch and chalkit up to being a “learning experience”. That was what they were intentionally doing being so high in the trees. The monkey magic that was imbued in Ron made him more primate-like after his graduation from high school. Desperate for help, Ron secretly sought out the one person who not only acknowledge him as an adversary but had also been affected by the same changes, the monkey master himself. Monty was caught off-guard by the request but soon thought of the potential benefits he could exploit. He was also affected by the same mystical monkey magic but was more accepting to its influences which allowed him to acquire the dexterous hands, feet, and tail of the monkey. Monty was able to use his new limbs with ease but he felt something was missing, as if he was still a human pretending to be a monkey. But he would dwell on that later. Their first lesson involved Ron learning how to use his pseudo-simian limbs by climbing through the trees and vines. Predictably, Stoppable is just as much of a klutz even with more dexterous hands, feet, and even a tail for good measure. But something inside the monkey enthusiast made him a little curious about his partners features and how it compared to his.

He held Ron’s hands in his own was amazed how soft the skin felt compared to his own. The years he spent honing the craft of monkey style martial arts has hardened his skin. He continued to rub Ron’s smaller hand in between his own moving between the fingers and palms. Monty enjoyed the soft feeling of pupil’s hands, something he would not be caught admitting out loud. Ron suddenly nudged more into Monty’s chest as he moaned at the sensation. “Did he like it as well?” Monty thought. Monty used his own tail to lift under Ron’s shirt to find that his fur was just as straight and blonde as it was on his face and hands. The fur on Ron’s body was thick enough to cover chest and stomach but was nowhere near as thick as his. Monty turned his attention to his and Ron’s monkey-feet. Monty proceeded to cup his larger feet around Ron’s. He felt the same sensation as he skillfully played with his pupil as he moved from Ron’s feet to calves. “So soft, like a newborn” Monty thought as he coddled the young man’s feet. The philanthropist then felt Ron’s tail slowly against cheek as Ron moved further into him resting his head under Monty’s chin. The sensation tickled but soon Monty realized the tail was moving with deliberately brushing from one side of this face to another. Monty could almost see the little smirk growing on Stoppable’s face.

“He is enjoying this” Monty concluded, “and it looks like he wants some fun on this own”.

Monty made it his priority to control as much as this cuddling session. Stoppable may have all the gifts but it was he, Monkey Fist, that is the monkey master. It started with Monty pinning Ron’s arm down with his arms and tail while using his own feet to tickle the insoles of Stoppable’s. This elicited a high-pitched screech-like laugh from the blonde teen squirmed within his master’s vice. Ron then countered by continuing to sway his tail along his master’s nape and eventually inside his gi. Monty shivered to the touch of the tail brushing along the hairs of his sensitive skin. The feeling was intense, he wanted to burst in laughter and relish in the overwhelming sensations. He was ecstatic and even a bit aroused by the predicament he and Ron were in. But Monty kept his resolve, he couldn’t lose to Ron here, not like this. At least not without subject the boy to same torment. Monty concentrated enough to use his own tail to tickle Ron under his shirt and chin. Ron began howled and shook erratically but Monty still held on. The growing determination to best his student allowed Monty to move more primal then he did before. He felt as if body was charged with new life from his head through his feet and tail. It  
was as if he became a new primate once he acknowledge Ron to be his equal. Their roughhousing continued for another hour with one gaining the advantage over another  
before switching. As the evening sunsets, both men laid tired with Ron on top on Monty in practically the same position they were in before. Monty was still awake, but Ron was on top albeit asleep. A draw, the elder man would call it. Their chest heaved in unison, sweat barely drying off and odors intertwined. Monty looked down at Ronald and slowly brushed through his straight yet messy hair. Each strand reflected the golden-oranges from the setting sun. Something within Monty awoken as he wrapped both arms around his new pupil. His previous feelings of jealousy, resentment, and angst towards his former enemy were ebbing away. He felt closer to Ronald than when he first joined. Maybe it was just his affinity to anything monkey-like but the fact that Ron went to him made Monty feel special. Their tussle was their first true bonding moment which Ron and Monty were able to fully use the perks of their monkey forms to the fullest. It was the first time Monty truly felt like the monkey he craved for all these years and it was Ron who drew it out. There was no doubt now, Ron will be his training partner and would eventually be his equal. Ron snuggled his head right under his master’s chin and elicited a pleasurable moan. Monty, warmed by the physical and emotional closeness, proceeded to lean his head on his apprentice, wrapped his black tail around Ron’s, and before he doze off. There’s lots of training ahead for Ron but as for the moment, Monty is relishing in the newfound closeness with his apprentice.


End file.
